


Spamalot

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: No one is safe from junk mail.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Spamalot

Tosh was a whizz at computers, and pretty much anything that had more than two moving parts. It was why Torchwood's hub was so well set up. Every piece of machinery had a set function, and ninety-nine percent of the time, it all ran perfectly. Email account security was nothing she couldn't handle. There was no chance of a virus sneaking its way through their firewalls as an innocent attachment of funny cat videos.

The email in Ianto's inbox this morning therefore confused him.

'Tosh, has our email system been compromised?'

Tosh frowned him worriedly. If it had been, she'd take it personally. A few confident clicks had confirmed it. 'No breaches. Everything is as per normal.'

'Okay,' thanks, he replied.

Curiosity got the better of her. 'What made you think we'd been hacked?'

'It's nothing. Just an email I thought must have been spam.'

'We don't get spam.'

'That's what I thought. There's an email here that says if I click the link I'll discover how to make a certain part of my anatomy bigger.'

Tosh giggled. 'That not spam, that's Jack.'

'I figured as much. It's a shame he doesn't have any real work to do.'

'I'm surprised it made it through the filters for inappropriate content.'

'If I had a filter for inappropriate content, I'd never get any emails from Jack.'


End file.
